1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the game of golf. More specifically, it relates to an accessory that can be placed within the cup of a golf hole. Even more specifically, it relates to a golf hole accessory that includes an outer, downwardly directed flange that is tapered to prevent damage to the golf hole when the device is inserted therein. Additionally, small protrusions are spaced around the outside tapered edge of the accessory to allow snug fitting into pre-cut golf holes which are slightly oversized.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the desire to improve people's scores in the game of golf, an innumerable number of devices have been developed. One of the more challenging portions of the game occurs when the ball is on the putting green and the player is attempting to strike it so that it rolls into the hole. The present invention is directed at improving the skills of the user in this capacity; in that the device, when placed within the hole, decreases its target diameter, while at the same time increases the visibility of the target area. It is presumed that, after practicing with reduced diameter holes fitted with this device, the negotiation of standard diameter hole in actual play will appear an easy matter to the golfer. There are a number of patents issued that relate to putting greens, and the cups placed therein.
First in this discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 1,329,732 issued on Feb. 3, 1920 to George M. Verity wherein there is disclosed an improvement in the flagstaff socket of the putting green cup. The patent has no way of reducing the effective diameter of the golf hole and no structure to facilitate snugly fitting the cup into an oversize hole. By contrast, the instant invention reduces the effective diameter of a practice golf hole and provides means for snugly fitting the device into an oversize hole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 1,675,089 issued on Jun. 26, 1928 to Edgar J. Bloom there is disclosed a golf green cup wherein another improvement in the support of the flag or signal staff is disclosed. The patent has no way of reducing the effective diameter of the golf hole and no structure to facilitate snugly fitting the cup into an oversize hole. By contrast, the instant invention reduces the effective diameter of a practice golf hole and provides means for snugly fitting the device into an oversize hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,462 issued on May 19, 1942 to James K. Richie there is disclosed a golf ring cup. Unlike applicant's present invention, the tapered, downwardly extending flange is not seen or taught. It is also indicated in the patent that the device is to be placed on a floor or carpet for use, instead of being placed in the actual cup on a putting green. The patent has no way of reducing the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and no structure to facilitate snugly fitting the cup into an existing oversize hole. By contrast, the instant invention reduces the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and provides means for snugly fitting the device into an oversize hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,568,279 issued on Sep. 18, 1951 to Arvel O. Franz et al. is of interest in that it discloses a luminescent target, in particular for trap or "skeet" shooting. Other than for its teaching of luminescent material for a disc-shaped object the patent is unrelated to the present disclosure.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,643,944 issued on Feb. 22, 1972 to Bill A. Boyes there is disclosed a golf cup retaining holder. This includes a cylindrical section and a flat flange section with an aperture that is to be aligned with a golf hole. The device is intended to provide a flanged cup support fitting underneath surrounding artificial-turf green covering. The patent has no way of reducing the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and no structure to facilitate snugly fitting the cup into an existing oversize hole. Unlike the instant invention, there is no teaching of a tapered flange. By contrast, the instant invention reduces the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and provides means for snugly fitting the device into an oversize hole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,149,719 issued on Apr. 17, 1979 to William W. Wakefield there is disclosed a cup for a green, specifically a cylindrical cup having therein a cluster of substantially upright smaller pipe members, one of which is dimensioned to support a staff. The patent is not directed to the game of golf and the hole is not a standard sized golf hole. In any event, there is no means shown to reduce the effective diameter of the hole for practice purposes as in the instant invention.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,698 issued on Jul. 28, 1981 to Joseph Troiano. Disclosed therein is a golf cup cover and putting aid wherein when the device is placed on or over a golf hole, the opening provided is just large enough to permit the entry of a golf ball. The patented device has a plurality of teeth extending downwardly about the periphery and, at the end of each of the teeth, there is an inwardly bent terminal tip to assist in the guiding the device into the golf hole. In addition, the patented device has an upper surface for reducing the effective diameter of the hole which is camouflaged by artificial grass. By contrast, the instant invention is guided into an existing hole by a simple tapered exterior face and the upper face is colored and easily visible so as to provide both a visual aid and an advertising media.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,396,194 issued on Aug. 2, 1983 to Oscar E. Seiferth there is disclosed a golf practice putting cup wherein a base disk and an inner disk arranged such that a plurality of leaves cut out from the base disk are angled upwards to allow a golf ball to enter, but not to leave, the cup. The patented device is intended to provide a simulated hole and not intended to fit into an existing hole, let alone reduce the effective diameter of an existing hole. By contrast, the instant invention reduces the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and provides means for snugly fitting the device into an oversize hole.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,856 issued on Jul. 9, 1991 there is disclosed a golf cup for artificial greens that has a cylindrical layer of a compressible substance disposed about the upper portion of the inner wall of the cup to simulate the play of a bent grass green. The patent has no way of reducing the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and no structure to facilitate snugly fitting the cup into an existing oversize hole. By contrast, the instant invention reduces the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and provides means for snugly fitting the device into an oversize hole.
Next in this discussion is U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,799 issued to Peter Manzione on Aug. 20, 1991. This is a golf cup putting aid wherein a thin-walled flexible disk simulates a golf hole, and has contained thereon some indicia to stimulate hand-eye coordination while practicing. The patented device is intended to provide a simulated hole and not intended to fit into an existing hole, let alone reduce the effective diameter of an existing hole. By contrast, the instant invention reduces the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and provides means for snugly fitting the device into an oversize hole.
Penultimately, U.S. Pat. No. 5,078,394 issued to Paul O. Kretz on Jan. 7, 1992, discloses a golf putting improvement device wherein when the device is placed within a conventional golf cup it reduces the diameter thereof. In this disclosure it is seen that there is a rim lip about the upper periphery of the retaining portion of the device which extends outwards and that the upper surface of the hole diameter reducing portion is camouflaged with artificial grass. By contrast, the instant invention has a simple tapered exterior fitting into an existing hole without disturbing the surrounding terrain. By further contrast, the upper face of my invention is colored and easily visible so as to provide both a visual aid and an advertising media.
And lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,162 issued to Richard P. Browne on Jan. 19, 1993, discloses a golf hole collar that fits into an existing golf hole and increases the visibility thereof while also aiding in preventing the hole from drying out, thus degrading the lip. The patent has no way of reducing the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and no structure to facilitate snugly fitting the cup into an existing oversize hole. By contrast, the instant invention reduces the effective diameter of an existing golf hole and provides means for snugly fitting the device into an oversize hole.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.